Soul Mate!
by adamobabe
Summary: Marco and Dylan are dating. At 24 & 26 they had never been in love. Is it love that they're feeling? Are they soul mates? Neither of them really knows, and they're tying really hard to find out.Darco Slash AU
1. Chapter 1

_**So here's the first chapter. Just bare with me. I know I went ghost on you people but Im back!! Hope u enjoy!!! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Dylan was sitting at a booth in this new funky-cocktailed themed resturaunt._

_He looked around to obsereve his surroundings. It pretty much was full of gay couples, and groups of friends. The place was located on Lincoln Rd. Everything on that road was gay. It was basically the gay part of the town. It was pretty big too. he lived just two blocks away from this place. It was a really great community._

_He looked down at his watch and sighed. '__Where is he, 15 minutes late. C'mon__' he thought while messing with his silver-ware. he looked up at the entrance, a BIG smile appeared on his face. A short, good-looking italian man was wallking toward him with a similar smile. Dylan stood up to to meet the mans hug with his own. He and this man had been out 2 times before. This was their 3rd date. Marco del Rossi , was his name. They really clicked. he was so cute, a little short but it just added to the cuteness. Dylan just wanted to jump across the table and make sweet love to him. But he knew it was too early in Marcos' book. They hadn't even kissed yet. Unlike all the other men Dylan had gone out with, Marco didn't believe in sleeping with every hot guy on the 1st date. It was hard to not take the next step he so badly wanted...but he figured Marco was worth the wait._

_"Im sooo sorry I'm late Dylan. A patient talked a little over her time scheduled. I got out of the, and to here as quick as I could", Marco said all too quickly. Dylan giggled, "It's okay Marco. Just now you wont get desert", Dylan teased. Marco playfully pouted and stuck out his bottom lip, "C'mon we gotta have desert. Its the best part of the meal. Pleaseee!". Dylan playfully gave in,"Okay...but I get to choose what we get. And to be romantic lets split it", Dylan wiggled his eyebrows in a very sexy and flirty way. Marco gave a sly smile,"Ooohh romantic...Im definately in."_

_About 45 minutes later they had ordered their food and ate it. Not they were just finishing up their root-beer float. They each had their own straws. Dylan being the oh-so flirty man he was removed his straw from the cup and threw it on the table. he reached over and grabbed Marcos' from his mouth and put it in his own. Marco smiled and said,"Hey...I still wanted some Mr.Mikalchuck." Dylan smiled and looked down in the cup,"Looks like we're out of root-beer float." Marco playfully pinched him._

_Dylan paid for the bill and they headed out. when they stepped out the light from outside lit both their faces. The little gay Miami Beach community sort of resembled New york City's Time Square. Dylan grabbed Marco's hand."Im not ready for this date to end, lets take a walk on the beach." Marco nodded and they both started their walk to the beach._

_You couldn't see any stars due to all the lights, but ithe sky was stlill beautiful as they walked under it. "So Marco...I never reallly asked how old you were..." Dyaln tried to start up conversation. "Well Im 2 years younger than you. So that'd make me..." Marco waited for Dylan's answer. "24. You're soooo young", Dylan teased._

_"Dylan?"_

_"Yea?!", Dylan asked immediately._

_"How do you feel about me? I mean how much do you like me?", Marco asked._

_Dylan stopped walking and smiled down at Marco, who in favor returned the smile despite his nervousness. "Well I absolutely adore you. You're smart and classy, just how I like em you know. I've never really dated someone who's my type. But you are exactly my type, and I love it. And as for the liking you part...lets just say that my friend had to physically threaten me because after our first date I was ready to purpose." They both laughed and shared a look. "Now its my turn", Dylan started,"What about me? How much do you like me?"_

_"I like you enough to do this", Marco said quickly as he pulled Dylan down by his shirt. Their lips connected and they both felt the passion explode. Tongues met eachother and roughly played wrestle. Both battling for domination. When they pulled apart Dylan looked stunned. "Wow!", was all he managed to get out. Marco giggled," And for the record that means I like you ALOT!!" Dylan just smiled and nodded. They took hold of each others hand and continued their walk._

* * *

_So there it was. Lemme know if u think I should continue. Not many people are posting Darco fics...whats up with that?? Come back talented writers!! Come back!!_


	2. Chapter 2

So everyone Im so sorry for not posting after promising I would. Hopefully you'll forgive me. I wanted to post this because i've notice people not posting lately, and i wanted to give you all a gift for x-mas! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please leave reviews for me. And i'll try to find more time real soon to post the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Dylan walked into his usual 1 o'clock p.m. spot. Everyday during lunch he and his best friend ,Lucas, always had lunch at Chilies. It was a way for them to talk, unwind, and most likely tell eachother how their daily dates went the night before. And you better believe these studs always had dates to talk about.

Lucas studied Dylan's face and paid very close attention to his actions. Something was up and he could tell. "So Im guessing you had a hot date yesterday, and im guessing it went very very well. So...". Dylan just smiled and responded," Yes, and yes. It was hot, wait hotter than hot! And it went extremely well. He did show up 15 minutes late, but I looked past that. Lucas gave Dylan a 'WTF' look. "He breaks OUR rule and you still give him a chance, You're getting soft on me. He must have been one hell of a looker for you to actually wait 15 minutes for him." "Well I went on another date with Marco", Dylan said as he looked down at his drink. "You What!!", Lucas exclaimed," This is like your 100th date with this guy. He hasn't even put out yet!". Dylan looked at Lucas like he'd lost his mind. I mean sure Marco hasn't given him any but it just sorta made Dylan want more." No he hasn't. Which is why I really like him. And for the record...it was our 3rd date. He's a great person Lucas. If you met him you'll be blown away Im sure."

" I just dont understand man. You must be trying to get a boyfriend. I mean you know how they take up alot of time and money. You sure you ready for that.", Lucas asked as the waitress set his food in front of him. Dylan took a sip of his berry martini before responding," I dont know. But I could easily see Marco being my boyfriend." Dylan couldn't help but smile at the thought of that. " Look man whatever you do, just be careful. You know love is tricky. Its alot of hoes and tricks out there my friend. Make sure Marcos' not one of them", Lucas told Dylan with a serious look on his face. Dylan could tell his friend had good intentions. He just didn't wanna see him get hurt and Dylan understood. " He's not.", Dylan assured him," Lets not talk about me anymore. How'd your adte with David go. He seems pretty cool."

Around 6 o'clock Dylan found himself stuck in traffic. '_Shit! I hate getting off at 5:45_' he thought. Each minute that passed by he moved up an inch. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Marco's number. he figured he's do something to kill time so he pulled his cell phone out and dialed a now familiar number.

"Hello" said a sleepy Marco on the other end.

"Hey gorgeous! Are you sleeping." Dylan asked as he moved up another inch.

" Dylan!! I was just taking a nap. I had a longg day. Whats up." asked a now fully awoke Marco.

" Well Im in traffic right now. I just got off of work. What do you say about you telling me about telling me about this long day over coffee." Dylan asked.

" How about you come over my place and I make you dinner. That way you get to see my place." Marco proposed to Dylan as he got up to check hisslef out in the mirror.

" Sounds like a plan. So I enjoyed last night." Dylan said as he once again moved up an inch.

" Me too. Thank you for taking me out. I like hanging out with you Dylan."

" I like hanging out with you too. I really like your company." Dylan flirted over the phone.

" Okay so you're totally making me blush. Well I have to stop by the store to get the stuff to cook. So my place at 9 tonight sounds good." Marco asked while searching for his shoes.

" Okay. See you then lovely." Dylan said before hanging up the phone.

Dylan knocked on Marco's wooden door. His condo was beautiful, and peaceful so far. He really liked the view of the ocean. He heard someone fumble with the lock before it opened to reveal a stunning looking Marco. Marco gave Dylan a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. When he backed away Dylan pulled him back. " Dont I get more than a quick kiss on the cheek." Dylan asked before wrapping his arms around Marco's slim waist. Marco smiled and wrapped his arms around Dylan's neck. Then he stood on his tippy toes and gave Dylan a full kiss on the lips. It lasted about a minute. When they pulled apart they smiled at eachother.

Marco grabbed Dylan's hand and led him into the living room. Dylan sat down on his couch and gave Marco a look over. Marco looked cute. he had on some nice blue jeans that fit him not to loose nor too tight, but just right, a cute tight fitting all black shirt with angel wings on the back that made his small yet firm muscles look great. His jet black hair was bruched down, some falling just above his eyes. his diamond earrings sparkled with every move.

Marco sat down next to Dylan, their knees slightly touching. "Glad you're here. im making lasagna with garlic bread, and zesty corn." , Marco said as he fidgeted nervously. Dylan noticed this," You're shaking like you're really nervous or something", Dylan stated. Marco just smiled," Im a little on the shy side tonight, and I honestly don't know why." Dylan scooted closer to Marco and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "Well dont be."

They cuddled for a while before the bell rang signaling it was time to eat. Dylan relunctantly let Marco get up and walk into the kitchen. Dylan couldn't help but watch his ass as he walked off. One hour later they were sitting on Marco's couch once again, drinking Boones Farm. " Okay lets stop drinking because I think Im feeling the buzz", said Marco as he put away his glass. Dylan handed Marco his glass. While Marco was at his sink rinsing off the glass Dylan came up behind him and slid his hands around Marco's waist. he nibbled on his ear causing Marco to melt. " Dylan you're driving me crazy doing that.", Marco said before letting out a soft moan. Just then Dylan's cell phone rang interrupting their sexytime.( Authors Note: I heard that on Borat...lol) Dylan silently cursed as he backed away from Marco to answer his phone. He checked the caller i.d. and decided to take the call. He quickly excused himself and stepped out on his patio. Marco finished up with the glasses and walked over to the couch. He flopped down and let out a huge sigh. " I really hope this is different, please dont let me screw this one up God!", Marco said out loud t himself.

Dylan walked back in a few minutes later. " Sorry, it was a friend of mine", he said as he started to put his jacket back on. " you leaving.", asked Marco.

"Yea I actually gotta get going. Im sorry", explained Dylan walking toward the door. marco jumped up too see him out. " Okay bye!" And with that said he was gone.

" Not even a kiss good-bye!", Marco explained while on the phone with his best friend Shaun.

" What! What'd you do!", asked a concerned Shaun.

" I didn't do anything Shaun. I even loosened up a bit...", Marco let his sentence stop.

" Lossen up! What do you mean.", Shaun asked.

" You know...I let him get farther than most guys I go on dates with. We didn't have sex or anything I just...well you know what I mean"

Shaun sighed", Maybe that was it. maybe you let loose to quick. Now go lay down and clear your head sugar plum. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight"

Marco sighed and hung up the phone. He went to bed that night with alot on his mind, mainly men he's dealt with, and most importantly Dylan.

* * *

So just to let you guys know. im fully aware that I didn't use any quetion marks in this story when there was a question involved. I accidently waste juice on my keyboard and now that button wont work. ( Anyone know what to do.

**Anyways Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's Everyone!!!**


End file.
